


Blue Viola

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Face-Fucking, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV Pansy Parkinson, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Rain, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Pansy hates the rain. She also hates Quidditch. She loves Ginny.





	Blue Viola

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : It's been raining non stop, and Pansy has to go watch her girlfriend's Quidditch match. After all, it is the final match of the season. 
> 
> A big thanks to my beta, L! Thanks for reading!

Pansy hated summer rain. It made her feel like she was suffocating, like the sky was constantly spitting in her face. She demanded a shower before she let Ginny touch her.

She also hated Quidditch. No, she _disliked_ it. It made Ginny flinch when she used _hate_ and _Quidditch_ in the same sentence. All sports were boring. It turned adults into babies. She’d seen people _cry_ when their team lost. Pansy wanted to point and laugh at them.

She loved Ginny. They’d been dating for about two years now, and Pansy still trembled when she came near. Their relationship was a dream, an unusual sighting. Pansy was thankful every morning she woke up beside Ginny, their limbs intertwined, warm and sweaty. She liked watching Ginny sleep; sometimes she traced the freckles on her arms with a gentle, gentle finger.

“It means a lot to me when you’re at my matches,” Ginny said. “It’s the last one of the season. It’s special.”

“Then I’ll go.”

They were in their garden, soaking up the morning sun. Pansy wore a braided hat with a few purple pansies stuck in its wide brim. They nodded when she turned her head. Ginny was topless in only turquoise knickers and Muggle sunglasses. She called them her “Rae Brands,” and of course Pansy hadn’t a clue what she was talking about.

“I want you to enjoy yourself.” Ginny played with some of Pansy’s dark hair. 

“I’ll never lie to you. I can’t pretend that it doesn’t feel like a chore.”

Ginny tilted her head. “I thought you liked seeing me on my broom. I remember you calling it _hot_.”

“I do, but not while I’m surrounded by screaming fans.”

Ginny sighed. “I guess you don’t have to come.”

“Stop. You just said it means a lot to you. I’ll be there.” She ran her hand up and down Ginny’s toned stomach, her strong thighs. Merlin, her girlfriend was fit. 

She pushed aside Ginny’s knickers to finger her soft clit. She didn’t want to shag Ginny in the garden; she only wanted to remind her who gave her pleasure. 

“Oh,” Ginny said, her head falling back.

“Take off your sunglasses.”

Ginny slipped them from her face and threw them into the grass. She widened her thighs. Her eyes were big and brown; the freckles along her nose and forehead had darkened in the sunlight. 

“You look delectable.” Pansy slowed her finger, strumming Ginny every other second. Ginny jerked with each touch.

“You love playing with me.” Ginny was breathless. 

“Take off your knickers.”

“Yes, mistress.”

Pansy glared, even though she secretly liked it when Ginny called her that. Ginny tugged off her knickers and widened her thighs even more. She gazed at Pansy, excited. 

Pansy parted her to reveal her clit. Merlin, Ginny had the prettiest cunt. It was just so _pink_. Lowering to her elbows, then making sure her hat was out of the way, she licked Ginny’s clit, over and over. She loved feeling it harden and swell under her tongue.

“Fuck, oh fuck.”

Okay, so maybe she would shag Ginny in the garden. She pushed Ginny’s legs wider, giving herself more space. She dipped lower until her nose was full of her slick, her mouth full of her wet, throbbing hole. She sucked hard, and Ginny arched, jerking, riding her mouth. Pansy couldn’t see her face, but she imagined her eyes twisted closed, her lips parted in a pant.

“Pansy,” Ginny moaned, her hands skating over her shoulders.

She loved it when she made Ginny sound like this. She penetrated Ginny with her tongue, exploring, tasting. It didn’t take much movement to make Ginny mad; she wiggled her tongue, letting her saliva mingle with thick arousal. Ginny thrashed and trembled; she tore at the grass. 

“Yes, oh, _yes_.”

She wished she wasn’t wearing her hat. She wanted Ginny to fist her hair. She wanted to give herself over, let Ginny use her as she chased her orgasm.

“I need more,” Ginny said, stuttering.

Pany pushed herself up. “Yes, love?”

“I need - I need -”

“Hush. I know exactly what you need.”

She carefully slid two fingers into Ginny and massaged up. Ginny became liquid; her head dropped back, her body sinking into the ground. Pansy reached deeper, rubbing up with her fingertips. Ginny began to shake.

“You like this, love?” Pansy whispered.

“Merlin.”

“I want you to come on my fingers. I want you to squeeze them so hard they ache.”

Ginny panted. “Put another in me.”

“Yes, love.” She worked a third finger inside; she leaned forward so she could reach even deeper. 

“Oh, fuck.”

“You’re clenching so nicely, love.”

Ginny rocked on her fingers, her cheeks pink, her nipples raised. She was just so _into it_.

Pansy fucked her slowly, drawing out each caress of her fingers. Ginny was wound tight, shuddering. She was on the brink, and Pansy loved that she got to be the one to tip her over the edge.

“Come for me,” Pansy said, quickening her fucking. Ginny clenched so hard that she nearly pushed her out.

Ginny was groaning, loud and drawn out; it was strange how much an orgasm could sound like pain. Pansy rubbed her clit gently, not wanting to overdo the stimulation. Ginny trembled and gasped, then relaxed against the grass.

“All done, love?”

“Yeah.” Ginny looked wrecked, overwhelmed. Her eyes fluttered like she was on the brink of unconsciousness.

Pansy pulled out. Her hand was drenched, her knuckles throbbing. She raised her fingers to the sunlight to see how much they shined. 

“Weirdo,” Ginny muttered.

Laughing, Pansy cleaned her hand with her wand. “Have you recovered? I’m desperate here.”

“So impatient.” Ginny raised a feeble eyebrow.

“I want my toy,” Pansy pouted. 

Ginny glared; they both knew she hated when Pansy pouted. Pansy wanted to irritate her more, perhaps call her _Mummy_ , but Ginny might not fuck her if pushed too far.

“Hurry up, _baby_. Get inside.”

Pansy cackled and dashed to their bedroom. She knew the perfect vibrator she wanted Ginny to use on her.

*

It was raining the day of Ginny’s match. Of course it was. The rain hadn’t stopped for ages.

Pansy never liked being around Ginny beforehand; she drummed with too much nervous energy and it made Pansy feel incredibly useless. 

Pansy wandered about the field. The day was grey and humid, the air like hot breath on the back of her neck. Rain made her blue; humidity made her enraged. She glared at the flying dots above her and scowled at the adverts flashing Ginny’s picture. _Stop._ She took a deep breath. _Today isn’t about you._

Fans were already filling up the seats. They liked watching the teams warm up. _Pathetic_. She went to find something to eat. Aftering buying a pint and some greasy chips, she climbed the stairs to find her seat. Ginny was usually quite good at nabbing her a good spot, but it also meant she was surrounded by utter loons.

Her box seat was next to a gaggle of women that looked to be in their thirties. Pansy took one look at them and knew they were the type to finger themselves to autographed pictures of the team.

Grinding her teeth, she took up her chair and tried to ignore them. She ate her chips methodically, focusing on the salt and vinegar. The women were chirping about the players. They squealed and clapped their hands whenever one of them flew past the box.

“Have they announced the starting lineup?”

“No, but I can’t imagine they would change it. Except for Wellington, of course.”

“Yeah, they’ve been quite vague about her condition.”

“She’s the keeper. It changes everything if she can’t play.”

“I wonder if Weasley is helping her recover.” They giggled.

Pansy set down her chip and wiped her fingers. She listened closely.

“It’s strange they’re dating, yeah?”

“Who? Wellington and Weasley?”

“Yeah . . . but Weasley’s always been very secretive about her romantic life.”

“She still holds a torch for Harry Potter. It’s obvious.” 

“It makes sense she’d fall for Wellington. She looks quite like Harry Potter, doesn’t she?”

Pansy felt the color drain from her face. She hated to be reminded that Ginny had dated Potter for _years_. It made her feel so inadequate.

There was more laughter. One of them whispered: “I wonder what it’s like when they shag.”

“Weasley and Wellington, or Weasley and Potter?”

“Both!”

The group cackled. Pansy couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Ginny’s not dating Wellington!”

The women stared at her. 

“Yeah, she is. There’s _pictures_.”

For a brief moment, Pansy panicked. _Merlin. Is Ginny cheating?_ There were loads of away games. Last month, she’d spent a whole ten days in Texas. That was plenty of time for Ginny to shag other women.

_Calm yourself. They have no idea what they’re talking about._

“Why are you so certain? You don’t know these people,” Pansy said.

A few of the women scoffed. “We know them! We’re their biggest fans! We don’t miss their games.”

“And that means they share everything with you?”

Most of the women fell silent, but one of them, her face flushed with anger, said, “Yes! We are mates!”

“Oh, really? Have you been to their flats? Have you gone to the cinema with them? I’m sure they tell you _everything_.”

“We’ve had dinner together! Last year the team met a group of fans at a very nice restaurant.”

“You had to pay for that!” Pansy said.

“So what? The players talked to us. They enjoyed our company.”

“They only wanted your Galleons!”

The woman rolled her eyes. “I think you should mind your own business.” 

“And I think you should move out of your mum’s basement!”

Pansy left the box. She was so angry that she trembled. She hated Quidditch. She hated their fans. Everyone was so bloody _delusional_.

She went outside. The stadium roared, and she knew she was missing the start of the match. She didn’t care. She leaned against a wall and let the rain pour on her head.

A peddler approached her. “Want to buy an umbrella? It has a great waterproof charm.” The peddler opened the umbrella and Pansy stared at Ginny’s enormous face.

“You put Ginny Weasley on an umbrella?”

“Five Galleons. Take it or leave it.”

“Sod off!” Pansy rushed away, her mind spinning. She hated being the girlfriend of someone famous. It made her feel so overlooked, so forgotten.

She couldn’t bring herself to go back up to the box. Instead, she went to the locker rooms to leave a message for Ginny. 

“Tell her I went home but everything’s okay.”

One of the team minions nodded.

Pansy went back outside to Disapparate. At home, she flopped down on the sofa and covered her face. She cried, hating her tears. There was nothing to cry about. She was just being silly.

A few hours later, Ginny appeared in their lounge. She was dripping wet from the rain, her lovely red hair plastered to her forehead. Her uniform clung to her bulging shoulders, her chiseled arms. Pansy hugged her, feeling her sweaty warmth, her incredible strength. She wanted to drop to her knees and _worship_ her.

“What’s wrong?” Ginny said.

Pansy tried to soften her expression, but Ginny knew her too well. 

“What’s happened? You’re angry.”

Pansy opened and closed her mouth. She didn’t want to come across as gullible. She shouldn’t believe what lunatic fans said, but it was so hard to ignore them.

“Are you mates with Wellington?” Pansy said.

“Oh, Merlin.” Ginny groaned. 

“What?”

“I keep forgetting not to put you near those fans! It’s tricky, you know. General seating can be a cesspool.” 

“So you know what I’m talking about,” she said quietly.

“ _Yes._ Wency and I have a laugh about it. We’re mates, that’s all, but some of the fans take it too far.”

“They were quite insistent . . . I thought for a second . . .”

“That I was cheating on you?”

Pansy flushed. “No, not really. I just panicked. I knew deep down inside it wasn’t true, but -”

Ginny took her into her arms. “Shh. It’s not true. I love you. No one else.” She kissed Pansy’s forehead.

“Please. I need you right now.”

Ginny hesitated. “I can’t stay. I have to do a meet and greet. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Fine.” Pansy pulled away, struggling not to dissolve into a tantrum. This was Ginny’s _career_.

“I’ll be back soon.” Ginny smiled softly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Great.” Pansy wandered into the kitchen. She would make herself dinner.

*

Pansy was in bed when Ginny returned home. Ginny had showered, but her body was tense with exhaustion.

“Come here.”

Ginny fell into her arms, breathing heavily. “Merlin, I’m knackered.”

Pansy tasted her neck, smelled her hair. She unbuttoned her trousers and sneaked a hand inside to finger her clit. “Are you too tired for me?”

“Fuck, Pans.” Ginny sucked in a breath.

She worked her clit softly, staring at her freckled face. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Oh, God,” Ginny said. “You’re jealous of those stupid fans.”

“Take off all your clothes.”

Ginny scrambled up. She removed her clothes hastily, revealing her pale thighs, her little tits. She always shaved bare before matches, and today wasn’t any different. 

Pansy pulled her closer. She ran her fingers over her bare lips; her skin down here was so damn soft. She parted her to stare at her clit and labia.

“You’re so pink.” It wasn’t very feminist of her, but she liked it when Ginny was freshly shaved. 

“I need your fingers.”

“Oh?” Pansy curled two fingers into her, then withdrew. She widened them so they both saw her arousal webbing her knuckles. “Open.”

Ginny opened her mouth and Pansy stuck her fingers deep, wanting to choke her a little. Ginny sucked and tongued them eagerly, her eyes glittering. 

“Do you taste good?”

Ginny moaned and nodded. 

“Does it make you want to taste me?”

“Fuck yes,” Ginny said when her mouth wasn’t full. 

“Good. Get on your back. Can I ride your face?”

“Yes,” Ginny moaned. She lowered to the bed as Pansy undressed; then Pansy crawled all the way up to straddle her head. 

“Pinch my thigh if it’s too much.”

Ginny nodded and pulled her down to her mouth. She licked Pansy over and over. Sometimes her tongue penetrated her, other times her tongue played with her clit. Pansy trembled and clutched at the bedpost. She drained down Ginny’s neck.

“Love,” Pansy whispered, shaking more. Pleasure rushed through her; it was hard to track her orgasm in this position. She fucked Ginny’s face, faster and faster, loving that she knew Ginny struggled to breathe. Ginny gripped her thighs hard; she would’ve broken skin if her nails had been long. 

Pansy came, and she had to hold onto the bedpost, the pleasure stealing her strength and coherence. She slid to her side, breathing heavily. Her mind whirled and whirled; she was filled to the brim with emotion.

“Why are you crying, love?”

Pansy shook her head and wiped away hot tears. She could barely feel them.

“Come here.” Ginny gathered her up in her arms and wreathed her face in kisses. Pansy smelled herself on her skin. “Everything’s okay. I love you.”

“It’s those stupid fans,” Pansy whispered. 

“Don’t even think of them. They mean nothing.”

“Your career depends on them.”

“They don’t know me. _You_ know me.”

Pansy shuddered. She had to speak the truth. “Everyone thinks you should be with Harry. They think you’re still in love with him.”

“What do you think?” Ginny asked quietly.

“I don’t know!” Pansy pressed closer and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. “I like to think you still love him because the alternative scares the shit out of me.”

“And the alternative is that I actually love you?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Pans.”

“Stop pitying me. I can hear it in your voice.”

“It isn’t pity. It’s sympathy and loyalty and _love_. I want to protect you. I want you to value yourself.”

Pansy sighed. “Easier said than done.”

“I love you.” Ginny kissed her, and her chin and mouth were still wet. 

Using her wand, Pansy gently cleaned her face. “I love you, too. Even if it drives me mad that you like Quidditch so much.”

“I like you more than Quidditch. Just remember that.”

“Thank Merlin.”

Ginny laughed.


End file.
